Falta
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Tinha algo faltando, e ela sabia bem o que era.


Queridos, quanto tempo!

Minhas férias acabam segunda, então eu não podia deixar de postar algo aqui no FF. Queria ter sido mais produtiva nessas férias, mas todas as minhas tentativas de escrever uma fic foram um fracasso.

Bem, como achei um pecado passar as férias sem escrever uma fic, decidi escrever essa. Não ficou como eu esperava, mas espero que gostem.

* * *

Falta

Os telhados das casas já estavam quase completamente cobertos pela neve. Temari abriu uma pequena fresta da janela, mas fechou-a imediatamente. Por mais oprimente que aquele quarto lhe parecesse, estava frio demais para abrir as janelas.

Estava entediada! Apesar disso, não queria sair com Naruto. Ele era tão alegre, comunicativo e espontâneo que chegava a irritá-la. Como alguém podia ser tão feliz naquele frio?

Preparou uma caneca de chocolate quente e se sentou no sofá, enrolando-se em um cobertor. Agora estava aconchegante o suficiente. E o chocolate... hum! Estava uma delícia! Até se sentia mais feliz agora.

Mas ainda estava faltando algo. E por mais que odiasse admitir, sabia bem o que estava faltando. Konoha não era a mesma sem ele.

Assoprou a bebida. Por incrível que parecesse, estava arrependida de reclamar da preguiça do seu guia. Agora que ele não estava, Tsunade tinha colocado Naruto para acompanha-la. Ela não tinha dito que queria um guia mais disposto? Pois então, Naruto estava sempre disposto.

Suspirou e colocou os pés para cima do sofá. Enrolou-se ainda mais no cobertor. Não gostava de frio. Não via a hora de voltar para Suna. E aquilo não costumava acontecer, não depois que ela e Shikamaru se tornaram bons amigos.

_Amigos._

Amigos, claro, apesar de todos insinuarem que os dois faziam bem mais do que apenas organizar o Exame Chuunin. Idiotas. Por que não cuidavam da vida deles?

Mais um suspiro. Por que Shikamaru tinha que estar em uma missão justamente quando ela estava indo para Konoha? Ele era tão chato e preguiçoso... mas estava sentindo falta dele... Se ele estivesse lá, poderia obrigá-lo a ficar lá lhe fazendo companhia. Poderiam jogar shogi. Ele sempre ganhava, mas ainda assim era divertido.

Espere um pouco... desde quando gostava tanto assim da companhia do Nara? Ele era um idiota! Não um idiota como Naruto, mas ainda assim era um idiota. _Mentira_. Ele não era idiota. Nem um pouco. Podia até chama-lo assim, mas ele definitivamente não merecia ouvir aquilo. Era o cara mais esperto e sensato que conhecia. E o admirava por isso. Apesar de nunca ter dito a ninguém.

Não costumava se abrir com as pessoas. Preferia guardar seus pensamentos apenas para si. Além do mais, não gostava de fazer elogios a ninguém, muito menos a Shikamaru. Ele já era convencido demais. Adorava provoca-la quando ganhava no shogi. Mas como não ganharia, com aquele QI monstruoso?

Virou a caneca. Droga, não tinha mais chocolate quente. Também não queria ir fazer mais. Bocejou. Tirar um cochilo não lhe parecia uma má ideia. Tirar um cochilo... _ele_ adorava tirar um cochilo. Deixou que seu corpo escorregasse pelo sofá e deitou a cabeça em uma almofada. Por que não parava de pensar nele?

Sentiu os olhos pesarem. Já tinha trabalhado muito por hoje, merecia um descanso. Encolheu-se e puxou o cobertor até a altura dos olhos. Estava tão confortável... Até alguém atrapalhar seu descanso. Quem poderia ser? Se fosse a Haruno... ah, ela ia ver só. Tinha deixado bem claro que não queria participar daquela tal de "noite das garotas".

Abriu a porta nada feliz.

- Shikamaru! –exclamou, surpresa.

- Você... estava dormindo? –perguntou, desconfiado.

- Não. –não daria o braço a torcer- O que está fazendo aqui? –indagou, como se não se importasse.

- Será que eu posso entrar? Estou morrendo de frio. –Shikamaru pediu, mas entrou antes que ela respondesse. Procurou por um aquecedor ou algo do tipo- Eu voltei hoje e fiquei sabendo que você estava aqui em Konoha, -ele se agachou na frente de um pequeno aquecedor e estendeu as mãos- então decidi vir dar um oi.

- Não esperava por isso. –Temari fechou a porta e foi até o sofá. Colocou o cobertor em cima de uma cômoda e se sentou- Afinal você tem preguiça de vir aqui mesmo quando é meu guia.

- Se quiser me mandar embora vai ter que esperar eu me aquecer primeiro. –ele esfregou as mãos- É sério, está congelante lá fora.

- Eu não estava pensando em te mandar embora. –ela comentou, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos- Na verdade estou até feliz que você está aqui. –o último comentário da loira fez Shikamaru observá-la de canto de olho- Você é um chato, mas eu já estava cansada de estar sozinha.

- Tsunade-sama não te designou outro guia? –Shikamaru indagou, se sentando ao lado da kunoichi.

- Designou, mas...

- Mas você gosta mais de mim. –sorriu.

- Não é isso! –ela parecia constrangida- Não é que eu _goste_, é só que já estou acostumada com você. –cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar.

- E quem é o seu novo guia?

- O Naruto. Não que eu tenha algo contra ele, mas ele é um pouco irritante. Ele fala o tempo todo!

- É verdade. –Shikamaru tirou o casaco.

- Pendure isso ali. –apontou- Que tipo de missão você estava fazendo? –Temari indagou, seguindo-o com os olhos.

- Uma bobagem. –ele pendurou o casaco e voltou para o sofá- Só uma suspeita de uns ladrões estúpidos que andavam por aí. Como a Ino e o Chouji também estavam livres, aproveitamos essa missão para lembrar dos velhos tempos. –não pôde evitar um sorriso.

- Você fala como um velho. –Temari olhou torto para o shinobi- Você devia virar logo um jounin.

- Quantas vezes vai me dizer isso? –revirou os olhos- Estou feliz com as missões de chuunin. Se eu virar jounin vão querer me colocar em missões problemáticas e perigosas.

- Além de preguiçoso é covarde?

Shikamaru bufou. Estava demorando para ela começar a provoca-lo.

Temari ficou pensativa. Nunca tinha pensado daquela maneira. Se ele virasse um jounin, teria que fazer missões perigosas. Não queria que ele corresse perigo...

- Não sou covarde. –ele respondeu após alguns segundos- Só acho desnecessário sair em missões perigosas.

- Além do mais, você é um bebê chorão, não daria conta de uma missão de rank S. –sorriu irônica.

- Ei, você só me viu chorar uma vez. –Shikamaru murmurou, desviando o olhar- E eu era só um garoto.

- Como se agora você fosse um homem. –só mais uma alfinetada.

- Por que você se diverte tanto fazendo isso?

- Fazendo o quê? –arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Não sei por que me prestei a vir aqui. –suspirou.

- Porque você queria me ver. – Temari bateu seu ombro contra o do shinobi e sorriu divertida.

- Hm, até parece. _Você_ é quem queria me ver. –Shikamaru falou e apagou o sorriso da kunoichi- Esbarrei com o Naruto quando cheguei e ele disse que você não queria sair para lugar nenhum. E sabe o que mais? Ele disse que você não queria sair porque não era comigo. –completou com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Como é? –Temari se fez de ofendida. Como aquele idiota do Uzumaki sabia daquilo?- Falou com o Naruto? Então você sabia que ele era o meu guia!

- Sabia.

- Mas fique sabendo, Shikamaru, que o motivo de eu não querer sair não é esse. –ela falou, séria- Não gosto de andar na rua com esse frio.

- Tudo bem, agora que tal abrir o jogo e admitir que sentiu falta do seu antigo guia?

- Não senti! –exclamou. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Será que estava corada? Céus... tomara que não!

- Vamos, admita que ficou feliz em me ver. –ele insistiu, encarando-a mesmo que ela tentasse ao máximo desviar o olhar.

- Te encontrar não fez a menor diferença para mim. –cruzou novamente os braços e começou a balançar involuntariamente a perna. Era sinal de que ela estava muito nervosa.

- Eu fiquei feliz quando soube que você estava aqui. –o Nara falou olhando para a frente.

Temari virou um pouco a cabeça para observá-lo. Estava surpresa por ouvir aquilo.

- Eu... acho que já vou. –Shikamaru se levantou e coçou a nuca, sem jeito. Por mais que quisesse deixa-la ciente de seus sentimentos, sempre achava melhor abortar o plano.

Ela também se levantou. Queria pedir que ele ficasse mais um pouco, mas as palavras pareciam teimar em não sair de sua boca. Por que aquelas coisas tão banais eram tão difíceis para ela?

Deu um passo na direção do Nara. Queria tanto que ele ficasse...

- Obrigada por ter vindo. –foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

Pela primeira vez Shikamaru pôde olhar no fundo dos olhos dela. E pela primeira vez ela parecia estar sendo totalmente sincera. Não havia nenhum resquício de agressividade ou ironia na expressão da Sabaku.

O contato visual foi quebrado quando ela piscou e fitou o chão. Shikamaru se afastou e pegou o casaco, hesitante. Não queria ir. Parecia que aquele não era o momento certo para ir embora. Parecia que ela queria dizer algo.

Temari ficou parada observando os movimentos do shinobi. Ele estava hesitante. Não sabia se devia colocar aquele casaco ou não. Devia estar esperando que ela dissesse algo. Que pedisse para que ficasse.

Deu alguns passos tímidos na direção do Nara e o impediu de colocar a outra manga do casaco.

- Por que não... fica mais um pouco? –aquelas palavras lhe saíram com tanta dificuldade que ela mal acreditou que realmente tinha dito aquilo.

Mas ela não foi a única. Ele também parecia não acreditar. Estava surpreso. Tão surpreso que nem percebeu quando a kunoichi tirou seu casaco e pendurou-o de volta onde estava.

Temari voltou para o sofá e esperou que ele fizesse o mesmo. Ligou a TV. Talvez o som do aparelho amenizasse o clima desconfortável que se instalara.

Shikamaru também se sentou. Tentou inutilmente prestar a atenção no programa da TV. Ela fez o mesmo.

Ela tinha razão, ele era um covarde. Não conseguia sequer revelar seu sentimentos a uma garota. Tudo bem que Temari não era uma garota qualquer –era muito mais assustadora do que as outras- mas ainda assim...

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Era a primeira vez que a Sabaku lhe parecia tão indefesa, não podia perder aquela oportunidade. Passou timidamente o braço por detrás do pescoço dela e fez um enorme esforço para tocá-la no ombro. Arrependeu-se momentaneamente do ato, mas agora já estava feito.

Temari observou-o de canto de olho. Ele ainda olhava para a TV. Esgueirou-se para mais perto e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Shikamaru respirou fundo, aliviado.

Mas ainda estava faltando alguma coisa. Ah, sim. Temari esticou o braço e pegou o cobertor que estava em cima da cômoda. Jogou-o em cima dos dois e voltou a se aconchegar nos braços do shinobi.

Agora estava perfeito.

* * *

.

E então?

Estava com uma vontade de escrever algo fofo desses dois!

Antes de acabar queria me desculpar por todo esse tempo longe do FF, mas acreditem, eu tive motivos. Porém esse ano talvez eu tenha mais tempo para me dedicar às fics.

Agora sejam bons para a Yuuki e deixem uma review! Reviews me deixam muito feliz s2


End file.
